Lynch Webber
Lynch Webber '''was the computer technician of A Nigma High as well as acting as a student in the tenth grade. He was the main antagonist in the series, under the alias "Radcircles'". Lynch's true intentions were originally to be able to play an endless game of Knock Knock with Lee. At the end of season 3 , Lynch was cursed by the pyramid and presumably went into an eternal coma but was revived by Finnwich in Mannifestum Rising.. History Prior to Series Lynch was born in the year 1934 and is the son of the Green Apple Splat founder and inventor Leopold Webber. He also had his own career as a plastic surgeon, helping him to keep himself looking younger that he actually was. Some time prior to the series start, Lynch became aware of a mystical pyramid underneath A Nigma High, in order to stay close to it, even after he graduated high-school and became CEO of his father's company, he had extensive plastic surgery done on himself and additional treatments by The Amazing Finnwich in order to continue to be a student at the school. Lynch became a minion of Vice Principal Victoria who was using the students to perfect a song that can brainwash people for The Council. Under their orders, he arranged the disappearances of Mrs. Lob, Coach Pummel, and Principal Wurst, all former scientists in the project, assuming the email address of Wurst in order to set up The Prank and frame Lee Ping, all to get Principal General Barrage fired and placing the school under Victoria's control. Season 1 Lynch was one of the few people who wasn't seen at The Prank, this is because he was in the bathroom stall watching Lee Ping use a urinal, while he operated the prank remotely using his cell phone. He advertises his soft drink Green Apple splat whenever he can. As Radcircles, he was first seen as he photographed Lee kissing Brandy Silver. He made his first non-Radcirlces appearance in Math Math Revolution where Tina Kwee and Camillio had to sneak past him in order to get to the school server to figure out who Radcircles@A.NigmaHigh was. He made his second appearance in Friday Night Bites, where he worked as the DJ at Brandy's party and played a song simply known as "[[The Prank Song|''Lee Ping Prankster number 1]]" which was the song used during the The Prank. The song had a hypnotic effect on the party goers, though Lee Ping and Lynch were unaffected, the latter because of the head phones he was wearing blocking out the music and took the liberty of redirecting Lee's attention to Cyrus Xavier of the Dudes of Darkness.Also, he posted the photo he took of Brandy and Lee kissing in Skate or Die for all the party goers to see. He also appeared as an assistant during the school play try-outs to spy on Lee Ping and help Vice Principal Victoria, Tina Kwee and Principal General Barrage with the play. As Radcircles, he tricked Lee into getting cast in the lead of the play. He kept telling Lee he would tell on him to Barrage, as Lee's attempts to discover who he was failed. Later on, he was one of the students who participated in the Green Apple Splat Factory tour, taking the liberty of complimenting Lee for the Prank. He claims that Lee is his hero and tried to imitate him by pulling the fire alarm twice, claiming it's a smart idea for a prank. Lynch did this to tag along with Lee as he was investigating the tunnels underneath the school, leaving behind a trail of peanut shells to warn the lab staff that Lee was down there, before his so-called pranks got him permanent detention filing expired student records (though it's more likely that Victoria was just having him do more of her dirty work). Season 2 Lynch took full advantage of Lee's belief that his friend Camillio Martinez was Radcircles to pit them against one another, though Lee ultimately realized that Camillio was just a brainwashed patsy. Lynch made a brief Cameo as part of the Student Council when Camillio accidentally approved school uniforms and when the proposal was revoked. When Ruby Kwee confessed to the Prank Lynch took advantage to try to throw Lee off of him, though thanks to Ruby Lee was able to steal Lynch/Radcircles phone. Lynch as Radcircles attempted to mock Lee but failed miserably when his family subsequently spent the entire evening at the local carnival, spending all night on the line before Lee finally hung up on him. During the Berzerk Cleaner incident Lynch was the first to be Crystalized by the malfunctioning Cleaners when he went to get some Green Apple Splat during a Council meeting, and appears to be the one part of the conspiracy he wasn't involved in. As a result he alongside the other victims of the incident all received detention on the following Monday during Inspector Blompkins inspection. Although he aided Lee in getting Radicircles, really his own, phone by helping him steel a Basketball for a trade for it, he also deliberately sabotaged Lee's efforts such as calling the phone at the most inopportune times and later ruining Brad Von Chillstein and Lee's attempt to retrieve all the phones. Although he still aided in destroying most of the phones Lee still got his phone back. In a attempt to permanently neutralize Lee, Lynch used his own phone, destroying it in process, to trace his emails back to the Green Apple Splat factory where he attempted to use the Blue Tazelwurm cyborgs to trap Lee inside the factory, but what he didn't count on was Lee using various Green Apple Splat drink ingredients to escape. Lee found Lynch's wallet, though he thought it belonged to his father at the time, and found his home address inside. Using this, Lee was able to break into his home and sneaked into his room where he found his computer and a unedited version of one of Radcircles' email video's. Lee originally thinks that Lynch is working with Principal General Barrage, but later learns that he works as a henchman for Vice Principal Victoria.Detentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 11 - "Knock Knock" Lynch also used the Prank Song to erase his existence from the memories of everyone in the school in order to slow Lee down and further manipulate the student body in line with the Vice Principal's plans using his influence over his company to dress up the gym for the Dance. After the plan started to go down hill Lynch escaped from Lee and Tina, subsequently going on the run from The Council. Season 3 After learning that The key belonging to Lee Ping was also a one of the two Keys to the Pyramid, Lynch lured him to the fair grounds using a well trained parrot. There Lynch revealed his true age to Lee when his wig gets pulled off, claiming that it should have been obvious with all the hints he dropped, and reveals that the council's Reaper Mats have been hunting him down like a dog, a pair of them coming after him there. In the resulting chaos of the fight between the Reaper and Steam-Mats, Lynch escapes. After Lee, Jenny Jerkins and Tina Kwee broke into the fair grounds looking for Finnwich, the girls were captured by Lynch and hung over a vat of Green Apple Splat that had gone bad and turned into Acid, all so that Lynch could get the key. However, the Splat had been replaced by a harmless, but visually identical, substitute by Finnwich who explained to Lee that Lynch now worked for him, before chasing Lynch off. Finally Finnwich, Lynch, and their Steam-Mats siege the school on the Day of the Eclipse, where they attempted to open the Pyramid, but Lynch double crosses Finnwich at the last moment and attempts to open the pyramid himself. Unfortunately for him, Finnwich had set his clocks ahead by a minute, and thus Lynch was cursed to sleep for trying to open the pyramid early. Season 4 The still unconscious Lynch was shipped off to Coral Grove alongside a Council member and Finnwich in spite of Lee's attempts to rescue them. In'' "Mannifestum Rising" Lynch is awaken, by Finnwich to get Lee, However the gang just use him as a decoy, to get away from Coral Grove. When the gang is safely upon a sub, Lynch apearse on a robot arm, having crystalised all threads, anouncing that Finnwich wants to see Lee and "What Finnwich wants, he gets. At least for now" this episode is one of a few where he didn't say a knock knock joke. Poor Sense of Humor Lynch has a habit of making bad puns when he talks, saying he's NUTS while eating peanuts. Family and Relationships While working for Vice Principal Victoria, under the alias of "Radcircles", Lynch had become Lee's sidekick in order to learn more about him. Leopold Webber, AKA Dr. Splat, who is the founder of Green Apple Splat, is a relative of his. In season 3, it is revealed that Lynch has been working under The Amazing Finnwich as a temporary assistant. Personality For most of the series Lynch acted rather goofy, dimwitted and generally unreliable in many ways. He often incorporates outdated slang into his speech and claimed that Lee Ping is his hero, and that he aspires to be like him. Nonetheless, this was little more than a farce that he put up to mask his true personality. Lynch is actually an insane lunatic that is obsessed with Knock Knock jokes and Green Apple Splat. His mind is warped to the extent that he will even help his enemies for no apparent reason. His eyes constantly twitch and he has an insane smile that is plastered on his face, these features only fade when he acts. Lynch's insanity often causes him to make bad judgements or do things that could compromise him in the future, as seen when he played the Prank song and hypnotised several partygoers and than gave Lee the song despite it being a major clue. Lynch constantly advertises the soft drink Green Apple Splat (which his relative Leopold Webber created and his father is the current CEO of the company) and will even ask for things that are Green Apple Splat related for things in return, he also does this with peanuts on occasion, but to a lesser extent. Lynch will do whatever it takes to get his mission acomplished. He has worked with... *Lee Ping *Vice Principal Victoria *Biffy Goldstein (The Tag Along) *Finnwich *A Parrot Trivia *In several episodes it is strongly implied that Lynch is in fact a adult masquerading as a student: **In The Tag Along Lynch tells Lee that he's had "a lot of teachers." **In episode 22, A. Nigma Prison Blues, its shown he wears a wig and is possibly bald. **Also of suspicious note is that Lynch carries around a wallet that supposedly belongs to his father, Lynch Webber Sr., whom looks exactly like him. ***As Lee was searching through said wallet, he commented that Lynch looks exactly like his father (who in the photo is almost bald) and even have the same name as him.. **According to Lynch, he suffers from Arthritis, which is highly unusual for a teenager. **Also his cell phone is full of teen-speak aps, which would assist in pretending to be a teenager. **Finally in Fence-O-Palooza Lynch confirmed the strong suspicions saying that it should have been obvious. *Lynch seems to know that Lee figured out his alias, as in The Dance Part 1, Lynch ceases his use of the "Radcircles" persona. **However, Lee may have called him out on it off-screen, although there is a lack of evidence about it. *The meaning of the "Radcircles" alias has never been fully explained. The encryption on Lynch's phone is shown to resemble the Radius Circle Theorem, but otherwise no reason or deeper meaning has been given by Lynch or anyone else. **It should be noted that the email address originally belonged to Principal Wurst and not Lynch, so it's meaning might have more to do with Wurst. *Lynch's favourite snack is peanuts, which he is shown to eat regularly, and his favourite drink is Green Apple Splat, which he advertises on a regular basis. *Lynch is shown to be good at training animals, although this is only shown once: **Lynch trains a parrot to act as a carrier pigeon, as he had went into hiding. The parrot also speaks using the "knock knock joke" formula that Radcircles often used. *Lynch is the only character to play an antagonistic role in every season. **The Council did not appear in Season 1, and only made a cameo at the end of Season 2. **Victoria did not appear in Season 3. **Barrage is no longer an antagonist starting in Season 3. Goofs *Originally, Lynch was credited as "Lynch ''Lemmon", due to Wendell Barrage's pronunciation, in combination with his accent, of his surname in The Tag Along. This was changed in Knock Knock when his surname is clearly stated as "Webber". Gallery 66.JPG 1.JPG 9999.JPG 888888.JPG References Category:Males Category:Prank Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:A Nigma High Category:Unpopular Category:School Faculty Category:Detentionaire Category:Adults Category:Staff Category:Antiquis Triangulum Category:Student Council